Nothing I Want More
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A Chax oneshot. What happened next after THAT Kitchen scene.  Rated M for sex & language.


**Here's my take on what happened after the amazing Chax scene we got.**

**My friend Hayley suggested this be rated R for the graphic sex scenes...you have been warned ;)**

**Charlie's POV**

He is taking way too long I think to myself, lying in this big bed all alone. I quickly find my silky camisole and shorts that were strewn around the room, along with the clothes he was wearing after work and make my way to the bathroom where he is having a shower after our latest round of love making.

I find the bathroom empty. So I make my way to the kitchen, where I see my sexy man standing in front of the fridge, wearing nothing but a towel. _"hey, are you ready to come back to bed yet?"_ I ask seductively before kissing the back of his shoulder and running my hands over his abs and chest. Closing the fridge and turning to face me, he replies _"I dunno ...maybe"_ before grabbing me and kissing me. I run my hands over his shoulders and through his hair as I feel one of his hands on my waist and his other grabbing my butt. _"mmhmm"_ he moans into my mouth, definitely ready for another round. But instead of heading back to bed, he seems to have another idea, as he lifts me up on to the bench in the middle of the kitchen, making me squeal with a mixture of surprise and delight. He kisses me passionately, breathing heavy and slipping his tongue into my mouth as I cup his face in my hands, running my thumbs along his jaw line. Just as we are starting to lose ourselves in each other, a loud crash from outside jolts us both from the moment. _"What was that?"_ He asks, making his way over to the window to have a look outside. I jump off the bench and follow him over and as he bends over I look at his perfect, towel clad butt and an idea pops in to my mind...

**Brax's POV**

I was looking outside as I felt my towel being ripped from my waist, leaving me stark naked. _"Awww, Charlie, really?"_ I say turning around to my beautiful girlfriend who has a cheeky grin on her face. _"Is that the way you wanna play this?"_ I ask, already thinking of my revenge. Just as I was thinking how much I love this playful side of her, the kitchen light turns on and Leah gasps. _"OH MY GOD!"_ she squeals as I grab the nearest tea towel to cover my manhood, at least. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ I look at Charlie who is covering her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing and say the first thing that pops into my mind _"I was just gettin' a drink of apple juice."_ Charlie lets out a laugh as Leah tries not to laugh herself, explaining _"I thought someone had broken in."_ Charlie composed her self enough to say _"I think it was just the wind"_ Instead of leaving, Leah says _"I thought I closed that window?"_ So, I think of the quickest way to get rid of her. _"I was just on my way, to doing that myself"_ I reply, dropping the tea towel and turning slowly. Leah let out another shriek before laughing and leaving, shouting _"I'll leave you guys to it!"_ . I closed the window and made my way to Charlie who playfully slapped me saying _"come on"_ and pulled me towards her _"alright, lets go"_ I say following her to the bedroom.

**Charlie's POV**

We're still laughing as I pull Brax back in to the bedroom, which was still lit by candles from our previous session. _"I will never forget the look on her face when you dropped that tea towel"_ I giggled, pushing him up against the wall. _"Well I had to get rid of her somehow ay"_ he says, with that cheeky smirk I love so much as he grabs my waist. _"Besides, I got nothin' to hide"._ _"Mmmm, no you don't"_ I say, pulling him in for a kiss. _"And now Leah can be jealous of what I get to have everyday"_ I say, kissing him again. He smiles and kisses me back before pulling away. _"There's just one problem, now Leah's gonna want me ...you know, she is human after all" _he says, smirking at me._ "TOO BAD!"_ I say firmly, kissing him again. _"You are ALL mine!"_ he chuckles. _"Yes, I am"_ he agrees _"and I'd be happy to show you that ...again. But you're wearing far too much clothing, Charlie"_ he says with that trademark smirk again. _"Oh really?"_ I ask stepping backwards _"yep, you see, I love you and I think our relationship works because we're equals, but right now I have to say you're not being very equal ay."_ I smiled, playing along _"well we can't have that now can we?"_ I say. He shakes his head _"I guess I'd better show you how much I love you then"_ he nods _"...and want me"_ he adds, with that sexy smile. God he drives me wild. I lift my top up over my head, throwing it on the floor next to me. Then, I hook my thumbs in the waist band of my shorts, shimmying them down my legs, until they drop on the floor and I step out of them. Now completely naked, I look at him and can't help but bite my lip. I move forward and as I stand in front of him he goes to speak and I silence him with a kiss.

I leave a trail of kisses from his lips, down his chin, neck, shoulder, chest. Stopping to run my tongue across his right nipple and continuing my trail of kisses down his stomach, as I get on my knees in front of him. He is so hard, just the thought of him being that hard for me gets me excited. I kiss my way down his cock before taking him in my mouth. He puts his hand at the back of my head, gripping my hair as I begin to bob my head up and down his hard length. I can't help but touch myself as I hear him moan my name, I feel just how wet I am as I slip two fingers inside myself. With other hand I grip his balls just the way I know he likes it, I hear his sharp intake of breath as I move faster, swallowing more of his thick cock as I go. He reaches down and pulls my fingers out of me, lifting my arm up so he can put my fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, savouring my taste with his tongue. I move my hands to the back of his thighs, running them up and down from his knee, right up to his muscular butt. As I take his entire length in my mouth, which is almost impossible for me to do because of his size, I fell his knees buckle slightly as he says _"Babe, I need to sit down, I'm not gonna last much longer "_his breathy response turns me on even more. I have never wanted someone so much in my entire life. We make our way over to the bed where he sits down and I stay knelt down on the floor. I lift his cock and run my tongue up his entire length, and back down again kissing and licking his balls as my hand strokes him. All I can hear is his heavy breathing which spurs me on. I start moving quicker, a combination of tongue and lips while jerking him with my hand. I feel his grip on my hair tighten, releasing his load as I swallow every last drop. I kiss the head of his cock a few times before making my way up his body, leaving another trail of kisses. As I reach his lips he kisses me before flipping us over so he is lying on top of me, _"My turn"_ he says, with pure lust in his eyes.

**Brax's POV**

All I can hear is her moaning as my tongue is buried deep inside her. I know just what she likes and just how to tease her and fuck I love eating her out. I have been with a lot of girls in my time, but never has one made me feel the way that Charlie does. She brings out a side of me that I questioned if it even existed. She makes me vulnerable. She's the perfect combination of sexy and smart, kind and stubborn. She drives me wild and I would do anything for her. _"God, BRAX!"_ she moans, trying to pull my head so my tongue is even deeper inside her. She's bucking her hips to try and get some sort of release from the excruciating pleasure I'm causing her. I sit up on my knees and slip the two middle fingers of my right hand inside her, starting off slow and increasing my pace until I'm finger fucking her furiously and she has to get a pillow to muffle her screams. After a few minutes I pull my fingers out and she is soaking wet. She removes the pillow from her face and cries _"No, don't stop!"_ I smirk at her, she's so cute, her face is almost pure devastation at the thought of it being over. _"Trust me babe"_ I say as I lie down on the bed, lifting her up as I go. She hovers above me as she realises what I want and lowers herself on to my mouth. My tongue automatically seeks her clit and as I find her swollen bud, her hands grip my head again as she starts moving her hips backward and forward to get the most out of my tongue. I close my lips around her clit and suck on it gently as she grips my hair tighter. I know she's so close and start flicking my tongue over her clit again which sends her over the edge. She's bucking wildly, essentially fucking my face as she comes, hard. Her screams and moans of ecstasy are the sexiest sounds I've ever heard and I don't give a fuck who hears us.

**Charlie's POV**

My legs are shaking as I move further down his body, he kisses me and I can taste myself on him. It's so ...erotic! I've never been that confident sexually but with Brax, it's amazing. We can completely be ourselves around each other. I can let go and share every one of my fantasies with him and all he wants to do is make them come true. What was supposed to be just sex soon turned into the best thing I've ever experienced. It scares me just how in love with him I am, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I move to the other side of the bed and get on all fours, knowing he's watching me. I'm completely exposed to him and I can see how hard he as gotten once more. He moves over to me and runs his fingers up and down my slit, feeling my warmth and my wetness, his big hands grip my tiny waist before he stats to move his huge cock inside me, inch by inch. Despite how wet I am it still takes me a minute to adjust to his size, he moves slowly as my body adjusts, his cock reaching a little deeper each time until I can't physically take any more of him. His thrusts start getting faster until we find our perfect rhythm. _"God baby, you feel so good"_ he whispers to me. _"So ...so do you."_ I moan back at him as he picks up the pace. I sit back on my knees so I can reach back and kiss him, our tongues find one another as his hands squeeze my breasts. I reach back and grab the back of his thighs, hoping to somehow get even more of him inside me, still continuing our delicious rhythm.

**Brax's POV**

It's taking all my willpower not to come inside her right now and when I feel her grip my thighs urging me deeper, I almost lose it. Leaving one hand gripping her breast I move the other one down to start rubbing her clit. A sexy moan escapes her mouth as I find what I'm looking for. _"Fuck, I love you so much babe"_ I say as I start to thrust, faster and harder. _"Ohhhh, god yes!"_ she cries _"I love you"_ she whispers, almost lost for breath. I push her back down so she is on all fours and grip on to her hips, bucking wildly in to her. Her moans and whimpers nearly send me over the edge. My hands move up her stomach, back to her breasts as I continue fucking her like mad. My lips find their way to the back of her shoulder; I bite down slightly, trying to distract myself, so I can hold on that little bit longer. I duck my tongue out to soothe the bite mark and kiss her shoulder over and over before deciding to change positions. I get up off the bed and help her off also, she looks at me and I get lost in those perfect blue eyes. I cup her face and kiss her forehead, her cheek and her neck as she holds the side of my face in her hand and when she looks at me I swear she can see right down in to my soul. This love we have isn't normal. I've never been in love before so I've got nothing to compare it to, but the love between say, Leah and Miles, is nowhere near as intense as this. When we're not together we want to be, she has changed me for the better and accepts me; even more than that, loves me for who I am. Hell, I'm a River Boy and she makes me think about soppy shit like this! She's THE most important person in my life and I have to be with her, I NEED to be with her.

My hands move down her perfectly toned body to her arse, with one quick movement I lift her up and slip inside her. I hear her gasp at the sudden close contact and it makes me smile.

**Charlie's POV**

Being with Brax in this position was so amazing; I was surprised how it made me feel so sexy. Nothing but his strong, muscular arms to hold me close to him as he fucked me, I just had to trust that he wouldn't drop me. It felt amazing and looking into his eyes, I can see how much he loves me and God, was that an amazing feeling. The way he looks at me, like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, makes me feel incredible. I want to experience everyone of my inner most desires with him. _"Ohh, yes. Come on baby"_ I gasp tilting my head back as he kisses my neck, whispering how much he loves me. _"Then fuck me like you mean it"_ I say, surprising even myself that those words just flew out of my mouth. _"Show me how much you love me"_ I say looking at him in his amazing bluey/green eyes. That definitely worked, I thought as he began thrusting into me wildly, leading me straight to one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

**Brax's POV**

Hearing Charlie talk like that and knowing I can do that to her, drives me nuts. In public she's this reserved, polite lady, the Senior Sergeant of this town, who everyone loves. But behind closed doors there is a side of Charlie only I get to experience. This animalistic quality comes out in her when we're in bed and it drives me insane. She has no idea how sexy she is and that just makes her even more perfect in my eyes.

After she comes down from her high, she's holding on to the back of my neck, her legs wrapped tight around my waist as she's kissing my shoulder. I throw her on the bed roughly, she squeals when she lands on the mattress, she goes to roll over and I stop her, slapping her arse, hard. _"Ohhh, someone wants to play rough"_ she purrs as I spread her legs open and slowly lick up and down her slit. It's obviously still too sensitive a she tries to push me away but I wont budge, she grabs the pillow again to muffle her cries of ecstasy. I position my cock right at her entrance before I rip the pillow away from her face, ditching it to the other side of the room. The only thing to silence her being my mouth as I thrust up inside her. I kiss her passionately, always wanting more. After a minute or so I sit up on my knees and grab on to her hips, fucking her as hard as I can as she urges me on. When she can't take anymore she leans up and pulls me down on top of her, kissing me, biting my lip and kissing my chin and neck as her hands dig into my backside, trying to get as much of me as she could. That did it. With a few more thrusts I let go inside her for what felt like the millionth time that day and I still didn't want to stop.

I watch her as she tries to catch her breath. Her hands run up and down my back softly, as she tries to compose herself. I smile and kiss her lips. _"I love you"_

**Charlie's POV**

I smile whenever he says that. Darryl Braxton – Hardcore leader of the River Boys, loves me. I still don't believe it sometimes.

_"I love you"_ I answer softly as he pulls out and lies next to me, holding me in his arms. _"Charlie?"_ he whispers. _"Mmhmm"_ I reply, drifting off to sleep. _"Will you marry me?"_ I smile. _"Of course"_ I whisper back. He kisses my forehead and I open my eyes and look up at him, I lean up and kiss my future husband. _"There's nothing I want more."_

**_hope you enjoyed it :) x_**


End file.
